I wish
by K.S.T.2012
Summary: AU/AH Edward makes a wish and it seems to come true, is it coincedence? Does he get other wishes? How many? Why? What is going on? Rated T for now, may change later.


**A/N: This is an AU/ AH fan fiction story. Maybe a little bit OOC but hopefully I didn't stray too far off the beaten path. **

**Summary: Without knowing it Edward is making wishes. What happens when they are seemingly coming true? Soon, he catches on but is it too late? Does he only get the cliché 3 wishes? Or what's going on? When will it stop? Will he want it to stop?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of it's characters/merchandise or anything else. I just like to fiddle with the fictional lives of others for my own amusement. Muwahahahahaaaa! (Cue the psycho maniacal laughter)**

**Enjoy my story. Remember to review!!! I want to know what's going on in the head's of the people reading my stories. **

"**I WISH"**

* * *

**EPOV**

Lying in bed, starring at my ceiling; nothing new. Never anything new. Some would think that with endless amounts of money I'd be happy and always having a good ol time. Reality says otherwise. Sure my parents had a lot of money; they earned every penny of it too. My father, Carlisle, is a doctor at the local hospital and my mother, Esme, is an interior decorator. I guess I'm just not as conceited as most other people would be in the same position.

"I wish something interesting would happen in this dismal town." He spoke out loud to no one. Edward huffed and threw himself up off of his bed and made his way down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen where he knew his mother would be cooking their family dinner.

"Hello mom. How have you been?" he asked casually.

"Oh, hello dear. I am well. How was your day at school?" she asked while chopping vegetables for their beef stew.

"It was ok. I had another test in Trig; I think it went well." He said smugly. Esme smiled at him then returned to her cooking. Edward left the kitchen and went into the living room to turn on the news and await his father's arrival home.

Forty-five minutes later Carlisle came home and Esme called them to the dinner table. Carlisle seemed eager to share some news with the family and promptly began speaking after serving himself a hearty amount of the stew Esme made. "It seems that we are getting a new face in town next week." He said happily.

Edward and Esme only glanced at each other questioningly for a moment and turned back to Carlisle. "And how may I ask do you know that someone is planning to move here?" Esme asked.

"Well, they had their medical files sent early. It would seem that she is quite the clumsy one." At the mention of "she" Edwards ears perked up. "What do you mean she? Who is it?" Edward inquired.

"You know Chief Swan has a daughter right?" Edward nodded. "Ok. His daughter, Isabella, is moving back here in the next week or so it said on the memo." Esme gave him a disapproving look.

"For such a great doctor, you're such a gossip, Carlisle. Have you even spoken to Charlie about his daughter? It would be rude to go spreading rumors around even if it is just about someone moving here or there." Carlisle grumbled and began picking at his dinner with his fork. The conversation seemed to be over.

Edward however thought that this might be that "something interesting" that he'd only just wished for. _I'm sure it was just a coincidence though_, he thought to himself_. Ya wishes are for children with an imagination. Wishes don't really work. Ugh!_

* * *

The next day came and with it nothing new. Same old monotonous school days in Forks.

Lunch time came around with the loud shrieking of a bell. Everyone was rushing towards the cafeteria to be first in line. Edward took his time; _it's not like they're going to have anything good anyways._

He sat at his usual table with his usual friends, although to call his friends normal or usual was just an unfounded idea. His friends were the best friends anyone could ask for. They grew up together for the most part and were practically siblings; though they felt like siblings, several were couples now. There was Emmett, the big brawny one with dark eyes and dark curly hair. He was dating Rosalie, the blonde haired, blue eyed goddess as some referred to her as. There was also Jasper, the quiet reserved one he was Rosalie's twin with blonde wavy hair and piercing crystal-blue eyes. Jasper is dating Alice; she's the shorty of the group with extremely dark, short hair and deep midnight-blue eyes. She's the bubbliest of the group and along with Emmett's antics; they are the life of any party. Next we have Angela; she's got long dark hair with dark eyes but she wears glasses and you can barely see her eyes through them. She's dating Ben; he's the very quiet type, I think I've only heard him speak aloud twice since I've known him. He's got short dark hair and brown eyes but his are usually hiding behind a book of some sorts.

"Hey Edward! What's got you down this time? Mister broody-pants." Emmett teased.

Edward frowned at Emmett's comment and only shook his head at him in answer. "Okay, fine then." Emmett huffed and went back to making googly eyes at Rosalie.

The couples were off in their own worlds and Edward was off in his own too but his was empty. He was always the 7th wheel; as opposed to the 3rd wheel in other groups. He'd always wanted someone he could lean on when he was down or to talk to when he wanted to actually speak to someone rather than make snarky comments to the back of someone's head because they were too busy making out.

No one was paying attention to Edward anyways so he began to wonder aloud, "I wish I had someone the way they do." he immediately realized the absurdity of his comment and threw his forehead down onto his arm that was resting on the table.

A warm hand on his back brought him back from his inane mental ramblings; a voice called to him, "Edward, are you alright?" the voice spoke sweetly. Edward stiffened at this voice. He knew this voice and he mentally shivered with disgust when it was finished speaking.

Swallowing back the inevitable bile in his throat he spoke softly, "I'm f-fine thank you." He stuttered, but it was taken for nervousness instead of nausea. "Would you care to join me at my table?" the voice asked. Edward was squeezing his eyes to concentrate on his linguistics, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Jessica. Besides, I'm already sitting with my friends." Jessica gave him an incredulous look and turned away from Edward and his friends to go sit at her own table.

"Eddie-boy, what's wrong with Jessica? She's only been hounding you since 5th grade. Why don't you give her a chance? Might do you some good." Emmett said suggestively. At this Edward jumped up from his seat and ran to the restroom to splash his face with cool water. He'd need it to get through the rest of the day if Jessica was going to be hounding him anymore, or anyone else hounding him for that matter.

It wasn't private knowledge that Edward was the most eligible bachelor of the school, it was quite widely known in the town even. Edward was constantly receiving phone numbers of women on the streets or the store; anywhere he was really. He was just so sick and tired of it. He's never found a woman who met his standards; not that he had many to begin with, but still.

The bell rang, signaling 5th period to start; biology. Edward has his own table in that class, the teacher preferred it. Most of the other students in the class never seemed to know what was going on but Edward was a fast learner and excelled in the class. The teacher thought it would do no good to put another student with him as the other student wouldn't learn anything except for cheating off of Edward or having him do all the work in the first place. He tried not to be too smug about this fact but it still came across some days.

Soon enough class was over and Edward only had one other class afterwards, Spanish IV. This class was only minutely more difficult. Edward had been raised with his parents teaching him various languages believing that it would help him out in life; and that it did. He was able to test out of Spanish I and II but the highest Spanish class that Forks offered was the 4th level.

Edward spaced out after the initial, "!Buenos dias!" The bell rang once more and school was at an end. Emmett and Jasper had to attend Football practice while Alice and Rosalie went to Cheer practice. Edward saw Angela and Ben making their way across the parking lot, hand in hand. Angela waved briefly and he did the same before hopping into his Volvo and making his way home to another dull evening.


End file.
